callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtyard (World at War)
Courtyard is a multiplayer level in Call of Duty: World at War. It is a small map, but bigger than Killhouse from Call of Duty 4. It takes place in Japan, and thus has the Pacific Theater theme. The map is an all-around that is great for almost any class. It has some great close quarters combat in the middle of the map, for shotgunners and submachinegunners, medium range combat around the edge of the map for rifles and uncoped bolt action rifles, and long range combat on either side of the map, for snipers. Multiplayer Tactics The Front Porch of the Large Castle, has a great medium range position for some CQC sniper and rifle users. The low stone wall means that SMG users will have trouble attacking if they are far away, and the height advantage it grants gives some extra view as well. If the player is on the front porch of the castle, the long hallway on the left has a good sniping position in the corner. Along the wall there is a bench that allows one to jump up on the wall behind a tree. From this position there are good avenues of fire along two edges of the map. A Bouncing Betty placed in the blindspots in front of the player are particularly helpful in case enemies get close. This tactic is especially effective when playing as the Japanese as their snipers have the best camo. A frequent tactic is to wait on the large forested open platforms and kill anyone that comes nearby or the middle of the map. The platforms are immediately accessible at the start of every game (each team gets one). The area is too forested to spot the player usually, and the player can see almost in a 360 degree area of the map besides corners. Even so, the player is granted the ability to kill enemy troops quickly. The spot will usually get snuffed out, and it is wise to move on before wise enemy players start chucking grenades up at the platform. If playing Capture the Flag, Domination, War, Team Deathmatch, Veteran, or Hardcore Team Deathmatch, it is suggested that when first spawning that the player throws frag grenades across the other side of the map as the enemy will sometimes not suspect grenades at the beginning of a match. Also, make use of explosives often, particularly grenades because there are a lot of enclosed areas on here. The team that controls the Front Porch of the Castle also has access to the small trench/tunnel below the main stairs. It is an effective tactic to wait for someone to come near the stairs and immediately kill them and move on, as only the player's head will be showing. Another tactic for Search and Destroy, particularly Hardcore, is to "Noob Tube" over to the other side of the map from spawn, normally allowing for easy kills, and shouting from the opposing team once oneself dies. (However, this will no longer work because of the patch which makes all rifle grenades fired in the first 15 seconds of a Search and Destroy match duds.) Trivia *When spawning as the Marine raiders it is possible to see Shuri Castle in the distance. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer